


Aela the Huntress' Mate

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, From Shield-Sisters to Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Shield-Incest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragonborn wanted Aela, but after she Aela says she and Skjor have been out late together--though claims they are not in love--Tara wonders just what she will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aela the Huntress' Mate

Tara took up her bow and gestured at a mammoth. Aela nodded, "That's the one's been causing trouble, ready yourself, Shield-Sister, the Whiterun guards fled from this stray."

"The Whiterun guard's halfhearted excuse for combat is a disgrace," Tara observed, "they aren't worthy of such a kill."

Aela smiled, "And you are?"

"Not me, the Companions." Tara had become wiser, humbler, and prouder in the short weeks under Aela tutelage than she expected, but more importantly, she learned to trust her Shield-Sister.

"But take pride in our teamwork, too, my Sister, that's a different kind of reward." Aela then started to circle around. They discussed the plan last night, Aela would initiate the battle, and Tara would back her, the mammoth, confused, would be open to Tara charging in while Aela would draw it's attention, or knock it's eyes out trying. The plan was mostly flawless, but Aela found that the mammoth was still on the approach of the new Companion, "Fallback, Sister!"

Tara changed her course as Aela continued to fire. Tara was sure this was the end, felled by a mammoth, but a cry of rage from behind belonged to Aela, and the slice of steel through flesh was her blade.

"Keep running!" Aela yelled. Tara chanced a brief glance and saw the mammoth slowed. She pulled her bow out and fired an arrow at the beast's forehead. It turned to leave and she heard Aela's triumphant cry, "Join me for the kill!"

Tara drew her blade and charged, together they felled the great beast, and fell upon it, carving the tusks and snout.

"That was crazy!" Tara laughed, "I thought for sure I was stomped!"

"So did I." Aela remarked calmly, "We should hurry out, the old man hates it when I'm out for any length of time, but with dusk settling, and with a whelp as my Shield-Sibling, he'll be sick with worry."

"Um, speaking of that...you and Skjor?" Tara coughed.

"No...you know that I'm a werewolf...werewolves...have needs." Aela said slowly.

"So...it's just...you scratching each others backs?" Tara inquired shyly.

"Ha, hardly, he may lead, but I do all the work!"

"O-oh...so, how long have you two had this arrangement?"

"A long time, at least three months now, but Kodlak doesn't like my nightly excursions, he does know Skjor often leaves, and likely assumes we don't go out together because of the times leave at."

"Well, Njada's put two and two together."

"That's because she always only notices we're gone."

Tara nodded silently. There was no way to further the conversation, not that she would want to. She felt something close to defeat, though, and wondered why the two weren't in love, she didn't want to share Aela, and if she could have a chance to be with her, that's exactly what would happen, she'd have to ask Aela to at least stay until she fell asleep before leaving, if at all.

 

Tara was "busy" the next day, but wished she could hunt with Aela, maybe soon. Aela pressed.

"I...understand, if it's about the mammoth, though, I assure you, this is just a pack of ice trolls." Aela promised.

"Nah, I'm not upset with you, I'd trust you with my life, it's just...I can't go right now." Tara shrugged, "Really soon, though, after I'm done."

"I'll help you, that way you can get back to the fields-"

"Aela...please, just...have a good hunt, I'm a little busy."

"Very well, I suppose it's personal and urgent...I'll be around."

Tara waited for Aela to lave the mead hall before falling into thought, or so she tried.

"Wow, you passed up a chance to hunt with Aela?" Ria remarked.

"Yes, I did." Tara snorted, but tried not to seem frustrated.

"Okay...I'll just-" Ria started to make her retreat when Tara stood and turned around.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to snap, it's just...I'm trying to get over something."

"A relationship?"

"Not quite...I mean, I thought that was...possibly, but then I find that...it's not even a even a romance, it's just...I don't know...I guess it's a good thing Aela doesn't mind dragging me out to hunt, but I have to sort out how I feel."

"I get that, when I found out my parents were engaged in mutually cheating, and neither knew of the others affair...I ran. That was only the last straw, the biggest one, too, I thought they at least liked each other."

"Sorry to hear about that..." Tara tried to put her problem in perspective...it could've been worse.

"Oh, I didn't mean to belittle your problem, I just wanted you to know that...I understand that you want time alone."

"Thanks...if you...say you liked...someone, but...there was this no romance...ahem, thing, going on, what would you do?"

"Ah, I don't think I'd be up for getting involved with that, I want someone who loves me."

"But...what if they'd split up and you can have love, and the other person who was seeing your lover isn't angry that you're involved now?"

"I don't know...depends on how bad I want her." Ria smirked at the surprise on Tara's face, "Best thing to do is ask Aela, scary, but...I've got your back, Sis."

Tara nodded.

 

Ria was in the hall, crunching on an apple. Aela was returning from her hunt, and Tara was laying down, awake and waiting for Ria to walk in and tell her when Aela went to her room. Instead the door closed and Tara found Aela watching her, "I...wanted to see how this...task of yours is coming along...I'm sorry, but you're just so good at hunting, and-"

"Aela...please...I know I have no right to ask! I know!" Tara sat up, and held her head, choking back tears.

"Tara," Aela ran to Tara and held her upright, "if someone hurt you-"

"No, it's just...can we talk in the woods or something? I don't want anyone to find me like this."

"Or your home."

"If you don't mind...I can send Lydia out to help Adrianne."

"Alright, then, just stay at my right and no one will see you."

 

Tara sat on her bed and tried to articulate her, but all that came out were sobs.

"Tara..." Aela sat next to Tara, and held her hands to Tara's waist, "I don't think I'm much good at this, and in truth...I'm not used to comforting anybody...but I'll do my damnedest."

"I just want to lay down for now." Tara whispered, kicking her boots off, half-thinking about what she was doing as he armor followed her gauntlets to the floor.

Aela held her fingers together and studied them, though she caught glimpses in then corner of her eye, smooth skin, and-

"Hey!" Aela jumped off the bed as warm moist lips pressed against her ear, "What do you think you're doing, Shield-Sister?"

"I...I don't know...I just...I don't know! I wanted to kiss you! I still want to kiss you...I get it, okay, fine, guys only...or...what do I have to do to be on your list? I don't know...if I even care if I have to share you, but I...I at least wanted to try!" Tara screamed.

"What are you-" Aela was surprised when Tara fell onto her side, but it clicked that there may have been several misunderstandings and that Tara was desperate. "Hey, Tara," Aela knelt by the bed and wrapped her arms around Tara, "it's okay, I...I understand-"

"No, you don't! I...I want you to break it off with Skjor, I'll try to make you as happy as he does, but...but it'll take a while, since I'm a virgin, just please, give me a chance!" Tara cried, rubbing her arm over her eyes, "And...and maybe let me lie to myself that it's love...I just...there's no one else in Skyrim-"

"Shh, I apologize for misleading you...I'm not _with_ Skjor, we just go out to hunt...that's the thing that's not forbidden but not allowed. Kodlak doesn't-hmm..." Aela blinked in surprise as Tara pressed her lips into Aela's, but before she could retreat and possibly explain away everything, Aela already had her hand on the back of Tara's head, her other hand on Tara's back. Aela broke away and gazed deeply into Tara's eyes, "I didn't expect my first kiss to be so...sudden."

"Sorry..."

"Lay down properly." Aela ordered. She dropped her soft leather armor to the floor as Tara was just getting comfortable, and climbed up onto the other woman, and held her down, "Now, explain to me just what we...are."

"I-I love you, Aela!" Tara cried, holding Aela's gaze, which soften considerably.

"So, this is no mistake...I'm very tempted to force you back into you clothes and wait until tomorrow, so...tell me that this is _exactly_ what you want...tell me you won't regret anything if I take you now."

"I want you so, badly, Aela, lately I feel...I don't know, when we're camping I want to jump into your furs with you fall asleep in you arms...and when we're separate...I sometimes daydream of you, I hate this feeling, but I always want it to last...it's like I'm some stupid moth that never learns!"

"Tara-"

"Please, please, I do love you, and I want you, if...if you still want me now...I'll always love you, Aela!"

Aela smiled warmly and pressed her finger against Tara's lips, "I feel the same way, and I believe you...but I'll ask again...we're going to make love, and it'll be what _we_ want, right?"

"Right, yes, oh, Aela!" Tara hugged Aela, who growled happily as she stroked Tara's hair.

"I'll strip you, then." Aela announced. She untied Tara's bra and pulled it off her, and stared at Tara's breasts, resisted the urge to touch them and untied her panties next, "Now...you do me."

"O-oh...alright." Tara smiled as she exposed Aela's private regions, "Hmm, I'll just slide down here."

Aela felt her legs start to tremble as Tara slid down, and looked under her to find Tara kneeling behind her, "Now, what all were you looking at, hm?"

"Nothing I don't want you to look at." Tara laid down and Aela licked her lips. She turned Tara onto her stomach and lifted her by the hips to view her backside and genitals, then rolled her back onto her back and spread her legs, "Um, so, is this forbidden...two women?"

"Ah, let's just say Mara is the only one guaranteed to smile upon us...I'm pretty sure Dibella won't mind, and Kodlak will...at the very least, accept us. As long as we're honorable, it shouldn't matter, though calling each other 'Shield-Sister" may prove awkward." Aela ran her hands along Tara's sides and then leaned Tara's head back to kiss her neck.

 

Tara breathed heavily as Aela made her way back to her lips, and licked persistently until Tara's mouth opened with a wet popping noise. Aela's tongue moved slowly in Tara's mouth as her hands held Tara's hips, and when she broke the kiss, she slid her finger down to Tara's vulva, "Are you ready, Tara?"

"Hm, yes, Aela-ah!" Tara whimpered and held onto Aela as a finger curved into her, slipped into her.

"Clutch me if you need to." Aela advised.

"Yeah...just, enter me, please." Tara gasped as Aela pushed into her completely, the pain melting into some kind of pleasure she hadn't thought possible.

"Okay, Tara, I want you in me too." Aela groaned as Tara slid her hand down between her legs. She leaned over Tara, one of the Breton's legs held up by Aela's shoulder due to her knee, which bent forward for balance, "Hm, take my first, Tara...don't make me wait. Ah...ah, oh..."

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, ugh, Tara, uh, ah, I'm fine, hm, oof, a-alright...that's it?" Aela inquired.

"Yeah...I'm as deep as I can go." Tara confirmed.

"Hm, I think a little movement is in order." Aela slid her finger back and Tara held onto Aela's shoulder, a happy moan escaping her lips, "And...back in...ah, Tara."

"Aela...hm, hold me..."

"I've got you, my beautiful mate."

"Mate..." Tara repeated uncertainly.

"Mate for life." Aela whispered softly.

"O-oh, A-Aela..." Tara leaned up as Aela shifted her knees to lift Tara's hips.

"Sorry-"

"No, kept it there...oh...Aela!"

"I can push your thighs back even more, if-"

"Yes, please!"

"Hmm," Aela held Tara upright so her lover's finger would remain inside her as she moved further against her on her knees, "your tightening up?"

"I can't help it, o-oh, Aela touch me right there!"

"Here?" Aela wriggled her finger and Tara clasped Aela harder, staring up wide-eyed, her mouth open as Aela massaged her textured depths, "Hm, Tara, I want to fill you mouth with my tongue..."

"Please, do it!" Tara cried rocking her hips as the sensation intensified. Aela leaned forward and cupped Tara's mouth with her own, hand supporting Tara's upper back as she delved into the damp warmth of Tara's mouth. Aela rocked Tara's shoulder and hips as Tara's moans became muffled cries, lost in Aela's mouth, just like the Dragonborn herself.

Aela backed out to check on her lover, and laid her down, "How do you feel, Sweetheart?" she breathed, Tara's own finger pushing her further into pleasure.

"Good! Oh, so...so good, please...rub this here..." Tara moved her hand on Aela's hips to her own vulva, and slid Aela's thumb to her erect clit. She gave a satisfying yelp as Aela brushed her thumb over it.

"Hm, so tight..." Aela growled, struggling to give her lover the pushes she knew Tara so craved.

"Hm, Aela...oh. Uh...ah, ah-o-oh, Aela, yes, more." Tara whispered, breathy.

"Oh, Tara, really getting into it now, aren't we?" Aela inquired as Tara rolled her hips into Aela's palm.

"Hm! It's getting so intense, please, Aela, give me more!" Tara held fast to Aela, turned so that Aela was more to one side as the heat between her thighs intensified, leading her up to where her desperate moans became a single cry.

Aela smiled as Tara arched her back off the bed, hot liquid pouring out of her slit. Aela let out a low growl to let Tara know just how much she appreciated what she was looking at.

Aela gasped as Tara's lips traveled her neck, and was soon panting in ecstasy, her hip bobbing against Tara's hand.

Aela didn't know when the rush of bliss passed her by, and didn't know when she collapsed onto Tara, but she wasn't complaining, so decided to rest on Tara's soft, warm breasts a while longer, her legs comfortably spread. A few more breaths and she rolled onto her side, drawing the beautiful Breton into her arms, her hand still firm on Tara's back. She felt Tara turn in her arms and hum. Aela turned her gaze to Tara and found her staring at two dark lines passed over each other.

"I guess we made those lines." Tara cooed softly.

"Mm-hmm, the one closer to the bed's probably yours." Aela sighed, sitting up, "We should wash up and put something on, your housecarl is still outside."

"Nah, she asked if she could sleep at the Bannered Mare and I gave her the cash for it, though more like she just wanted to stay out of the house, give us some privacy...she does too much, and I can't help but feel she's slaving where she should simply be serving." Tara let out a deep breath and went with Aela to wash up, afterwards they got in some gowns and laid down.

They fell asleep in each others arms, in the morning Aela would remark that the gown Tara wore was like the casing for the best set of pillows she had the pleasure of sleeping on, and Tara would roll her eyes playfully; and the other Companions would tease them, refer to as Shield-Sisters, they'd exchange an awkward glance at the ribbing. Life was a new sort of interesting when Aela made her mate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just thought of...Shield-Siblings not being allowed to go with each other. Not sure if they'd be instantly accepted, but I'm sure no one would kick them out of the Companions. Hope you liked it!


End file.
